The image of a little sister A hakuouki story Chapter 3
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: Sup guys chapter 3 is up just a warning this story will move in a M rated story so beware of it but enjoy and happy holidays 3


It's been a week since saito nii chan moved in with me it's been quite a change because it been more noisy with him in the once peaceful but eerie, it was nice to know there was someone there with me. I went to go change and get ready for school, this time I woke up at my normal time and prepared breakfast *sip* with the steam of the miso tofu soup that was simmering in front of my face "mm, it's ready" as I lowered the heat and went to go set up the dinner table. "onii-chan, time to wake up its breakfast time" a few seconds later I see him open the door to him rubbing his eyes with a half sleepy face on "good morning Suzuki" as he said in a slightly grumbly voice.

"hai onii chan" as I gave him his part of the breakfest, he gave me a smile and i sat down grabbing the chopsticks "Itakimasu" and we ate, "ne onii-chan?" as I rested my bowl back down on the table "nani?", "what happened to your mom?" as I hesitated to stop "well I myself don't know" as he made a sad face "but now I have a mom and a really cute sister" I blushed and looked away.

When we arrived to school my brother decided during our free he would come over after school to bring me home. A few days later winter has rolled in "hahh" as I tried to warm my hands with my breath, "Are you cold? I can lend my gloves to you" as onii-chan looked at me with a gentle look in the eyes. I shook "I'll be fine but it's getting cold soon" as I shut the doors to the balcony in our apartment, speaking of winter soon it's going to be the school winter festival at school and I've been asked to do an idol group to liven things up for the students. "Sigh" I expressed a bit of stress. "What's wrong?" saito nii asked. "Don't worry it's just that the school asked me to lead a idol show for the school that's all since I'm someone who can dance" as I sat down in front of my computer searching for songs.

The next day it was 2 weeks before the show and 8 people volunteered for the dance showcase we were going to do. "Ready?" everyone nodded "Let's go" as I played the song and directed them to the steps "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" as I was clapping my hands as they moved along the stage. After we practiced we were ready for the show, " I have something for each of you" as I stepped of the stage to get a box and walked back up the stairs and threw to the girls there matching clothes, "What do you think of our uniforms?", the girls had happy faces on "We love them!" while they unwrapped it and picked it up it was a white sleeveless button up with a white skirt, light blue fluffy blouse, and black heels. "Well that should be it for today get ready for tomorrow morning practice ok". Everyone bowed and left, I went to go change into my uniform as i walked out "oh" I looked up my brother was there, "Going home yet?" saito asked "Mhm" while i was walking with him to the entrance, he patted my head "Good work" I blushed and looked away.

The show came everyone is running around the school getting ready while the girls and I are getting ready in our outfits, putting make up on, and getting our hair ready. "Alright everyone ready?" all the girls nodded " Come in to our team shout" Everyone gathered and put their hands in " We worked hard for this and let's make this count!" We raised our hands and walked to the stage. We all held hands as the curtains unveiled the lights hovering over the crowd,

The music started we started the rush of people cheering us on and we all kept dancing and brought joy to everyone, but to my surprise my family was there to see me. In my mind I was happy because nothing like this happened! "Thank you so much for coming to see us and have a Merry Christmas" We moved to the front of the stage together and bowed.

After the show my Brother came and gave me flowers "Arigato onii-chan for coming to see me, also to you to mom and keisuke-san" I gave them all a hug, When everything was done we went home while my mom and keisuke went out for their date, *keys rustled* when I was unlocking the door to the apartment and settled down I went to go change into my usual home clothing black sweats and plaid shirt and rested on the couch with a plop "ahhh, so damn tired" saito came over with a cup of tea "Good work out there" I took a sip "Thanks" saito exited the living room to go change into comfortable clothing.

"Hey suzuki, why don't you go take a shower first" I nodded and went, when I was a few minutes in the shower I heard a click to see my brother walk in "Ahhhhhhh!" as I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself "Onii-chan no ecchi" he was blushing hard "Gomen" as he turned around.

"why did you come in you knew I was there" he was bowing his down "Gomen" *sigh* " I'll forgive you but don't do that again, that almost gave me a panic attack", after our little talk I went to go make dinner today's special was tonkastu (deep fried pork) rice bowl, grilled fish, karaage (fried chicken) and tofu miso soup.

"Itakimasu" we both said and started eating "What do you think onii-chan?" he smiled "oishii" (good) I smiled back. When we finished eating I cleaned the dishes and went to my room to read and study I heard a knock "Come on in" saito was standing there bringing a snack and placed it on my desk " Suzuki" I replied "mm?" turning my head from left to right to my books and felt a hand grab me to a kiss on the lips, My eyes widened in my mind "W-what?!".


End file.
